Loss
by jen0va99
Summary: Failure to win at the Coliseum equals a very grumpy Leon. His victims? Yuffie, Cloud, Sephiroth, then everyone... respectively. -Complete- [Language, Leon's everyone-bashing; Challenge ficlets]
1. Leon and Yuffie, post Pegasus Cup

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, Squeenix's.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Leon's pissy whining. Yuffie-bashing, but _I_ don't think of Yuffie like that. _Leon_ does.  
**Pairing:** Absolutely none.  
**Summary:** Leon bitches to (at) Yuffie after the Pegasus Cup.  
**Notes:** 15-Minute Ficlet for the word 'loss', written in 17 minutes. MUCH shorter than what I'd usually post here on FF.net, but I liked how this came out. ::shrugs::

——————————

"There's _no_ way I could lose."

"…well… ya _did_…"

"There's _no way_. This is _impossible_."

"…again, ya _did_… gods, it's not _that_ big a deal, Squall…"

Leon turned to look at his young, more-often-than-not annoying partner and scowled. "Yes. It is." Yuffie frowned childishly at the older man's scolding tone of voice. "…and how many _fucking_ _times_ do I have to _tell_ you, it's '_Leon_'."

The ninja frowned again. They just - moments ago - lost the Pegasus Cup to Sora… just like Yuffie thought - and _said_ - they would. Sora was getting a _hell_ of a lot better with his moves, she warned Leon… and, even if Sora still wasn't as good as either herself or Squall, the kid still beat them. Somehow.

Like she said he would.

Needless to say, Leon was freakin' pissed.

Which was why she refused to gloat, because Leon would probably shoot her.

"I… can't fucking _believe_ this…"

Yuffie sighed heavily and crossed her arms, trying to decide whether or not to comfort the brunette as he dug his fingers very hard into his scalp. After all, she knew he was totally _impossible_ to deal with when things like this happened.

…well, not like things like this happened all that often. The Heartless in Traverse Town were _nothing_ to handle, and they never really had to fight anyone who posed a real challenge other than… well, Sora, in the tournaments. And the _last_ time Leon lost to the Keybearer… the man was pissed for nearly an entire week. And now… Yuffie had an idea it was going to be even _longer_ before Leon was sane again.

"I can't _believe_ I lost to that little shit _again_…!!"

"Squall, it's _not a big deal_. The kid's a freakin'… like… y'know… he's like the 'chosen one'," the ninja decided finally, throwing her arms in the air. "Of _course_ you can't compare with something like that… I mean… it's _impossible_! This is the same kid that's gonna save all the worlds from the Darkness!"

She didn't notice it at all as she spoke, but Leon actually stopped listening to the girl talk immediately after she called him by the wrong name - YET AGAIN - and instead switched over to simply glaring daggers at her in hopes that her tiny little teenage head would soon explode and end his misery. He had no clue how he and Aerith were able to deal with the girl for so long…

…and he couldn't believe he lost to the kid _AGAIN_!! Not only was it unlikely for it to happen in the first place, but it was _greatly_ insulting. He, Leon, the master of the Gunblade and the head honcho over in Traverse Town, lost - TWICE! - to a 14-year old kid with a _key_.

It wasn't fair.

At all.

"This is _your_ fault, Yuffie," the brunette muttered, holding himself back from stealing the ninja's shuriken and chucking it at her out of spite, "if you didn't _jump around_ all the goddamn time and actually _helped me_ for once, then—"

"Hey, don't you go blaming this on _ME_!!" Yuffie shrieked, also keeping herself from attacking her partner with the Conformer, "you're the one who's too freakin' focused on winning that ya can't even _stop_ for a freakin' second to _heal_ yourself!!"

Leon scowled before reverting back to ignoring her.

"…I can't believe I fucking _lost_…"

"Well believe it, Squally," Yuffie started as she headed towards the door, ticking a finger at him, "because there's no way any of us is ever gonna beat that kid."

"It's '_Leon_'," he snarled as the girl left the holding area, correcting her for the umpteenth time.

The brunette fumed quietly for a moment before standing to look outside, only to see a familiar-looking blonde wielding a - _gigantic_ - sword out in the courtyard, expertly swinging it around as he waited for his next fight… well, Leon assumed that was what he was waiting for, anyway.

After a short span of watching the guy practice, Leon raised an eyebrow at his ingenious idea.

Since Yuffie was completely worthless fighting alongside him, then maybe - no, _definitely_ - a new teammate was in order.

Leon _had_ to beat Sora in battle _one_ of these days… and maybe that blonde across the Coliseum would be the one to help.

He smirked despite himself as the caped blonde stepped calmly into the arena and proceeded to successfully take out _all_ of his Heartless opponents within _seconds_.

Yes…

…_that_ guy would _definitely_ work to Leon's advantage.

To hell with Yuffie. Leon actually wanted to win for once.


	2. Leon and Cloud, post Hades Cup

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, Squeenix's.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Leon's pissy whining.  
**Pairing:** Absolutely none.  
**Summary:** Leon bitches to (at) Cloud after the Hades Cup.  
**Notes:** Continuation 15-Minute Ficlet for the word 'loss'. 799 words/19 minutes. I had to do it… I love pissy, bitchy Leon. XD

——————————

Leon stalked into the holding area - once again, pissed as hell - as the caped blonde walked carefully behind him. Cloud had a feeling that if he wasn't walking on eggshells with the older man, Leon would shoot him.

"I… can't believe we fucking _LOST_!!"

The blonde looked over to his companion and shrugged. He felt sort of bad that Leon was taking their defeat so badly, but… Cloud _had_ to throw the fight. The kid was… well, the kid was a _kid_, and the blonde _needed_ to let him win, considering he _was_ going to kill him not too long ago… and he had to make up for that _somehow_.

Besides, the Hades Cup was a _very_ long, boring tournament, and Sora had gone through quite a bit already. Cloud didn't want the kid to lose _now_; just because Cloud sided with the Heartless for a while didn't mean he was an _asshole_…

"There's _no_ way we could _lose_!!"

"Settle down," the blonde murmured, setting the Buster Sword off to the side, "it isn't the end of the world, Squall…"

Leon glared at him. What, now _another_ one was going to call him by the wrong name? What the hell was the _matter_ with these people!? "I fucking _told_ you, I go by '_Leon_' now." The blonde shrugged.

"Yeah, well, we haven't seen each other for nine whole years, you can't just expect me to go calling you by your _fake_ name so easily, gods…," Cloud frowned at the older man.

"**_WHATEVER_**."

"You're so pissy about this… it's not a big deal…," the blonde reiterated, turning to look out the window. The kid was doing pretty well for himself, and nearly on the 15th Seed already… he was winning those matches pretty damn quick. The blonde was impressed.

Cloud was surprised to see Sora at Olympus again, but he was even _more_ surprised to see his old friends from Hollow Bastion after such a long time… it was a small, small world.

…er, worlds.

"I can't fucking _believe_ this!!" Leon growled, once again clutching at his hair, "we… _lost_!!"

Cloud shrugged and continued looking out the window.

"This is _your_ fault," the brunette grunted, glaring at Cloud, "I thought at least _you_ would be able to beat that kid, but I guess I was wrong."

"It _is_ my fault," Cloud replied, moving over to look out towards the courtyard, "I let him beat me."

Leon's eyes flared. "You _WHAT_!? You… let him _WIN_!?" The blonde shrugged again, watching Phil waddle his way over to an adjacent holding area. "_WHY_!?"

"Because, Squa—Leon, he's just a _kid_…"

The brunette scowled and stood, taking a place right next to Cloud, ready to shoot the younger man as he simultaneously stabbed him with the gunblade. "I was _SO_ wrong about you… you're just a fucking _softy_, not the hard-ass I expected when I first saw you practicing."

Cloud frowned.

"I need to find _someone_ who won't give a damn… someone _able_ and _willing_ to beat that kid… if _I_ can't do it, anyway," Leon muttered under his breath, sorely tempted to kick Cloud's ass in the worst way possible.

The blonde's breath hitched in his throat as he saw a familiar figure waltz cockily into the arena, a huge, bluish-black wing gracing his back, and, of course, a shitload of glittering, long-as-hell silver hair. "Oh, FUCK!"

Leon watched as Cloud grabbed his sword and ran frantically outside and confronted… well, confronted Sephiroth. The brunette wasn't an idiot, he could tell right off the bat who the guy was. Everyone from Hollow Bastion knew who _SEPHIROTH_ was, considering the guy was the greatest swordsman that ever lived - not to mention the fact that Sephiroth was one sick, crazy fuck.

……hmm.

Leon's eyebrow perked up as he saw the blonde pull his weapon on the taller man as Sephiroth simply watched him with a - very pronounced - smirk.

Now, Leon had a new, even _more_ ingenious idea.

Since Sephiroth was a sick, crazy fuck, that meant he probably wouldn't give a shit either way what happened to - or with - Sora… and then… yes… since Sephiroth was one _hell_ of a good swordsman, too…

Leon turned face and cackled, steepling his fingers wickedly in front of him. Yes… _yes_… Sephiroth was _sure_ to work to his advantage, since Cloud was nothing but a worthless _softy_, and Yuffie was just worthless, period.

Fuck Cloud and Yuffie. Even if Sephiroth wouldn't fight by his side, Leon would still take _great_ pleasure out of the silver-haired psycho's victory against the little, key-wielding brat.

Leon _still_ wanted to win, and he didn't care _how_ he did it.

He WAS going to beat Sora one of these days.

He _WAS_!!!

…even if it wasn't exactly _him_ who got the victory.


	3. Leon and Sephiroth, post Platinum Match

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, Squeenix's.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Leon's pissy whining.   
**Pairing:** Very, **_very_** slight Seph/Cloud implications.  
**Summary:** Leon bitches to (at) Sephiroth after the Platinum Match.  
**Notes:** And to finish it off, continuation 15-Minute Ficlet for the word 'loss'. 886 words/17 minutes. Leon has gone psychotic.

——————————

"How… the _fuck_… did that HAPPEN!? There's _no_ way **_YOU_** could **_LOSE_**!!!"

"Well, I _did_."

Leon paced back and forth across the holding pen, glaring at Sephiroth as the silver-haired man sat easily on the bench, Masamune in hand. He had just thrown the fight against the little Keybearer and, naturally, the one who asked him to challenge Sora in the first place was rip-roaring pissed.

Sephiroth smirked at the brunette's behavior. It was amusing, to say the least, to see the man get so worked up over something so… completely _trivial_.

It wasn't as if he lost to the boy against his will, of course. Sephiroth had _all_ the means to completely incapacitate - not to mention destroy, maim, torture as well as _kill_ - the young hero, but… he didn't. While Sephiroth may have been brutally insane, he wasn't about to ruin his chance to drag Cloud into the Darkness with him.

After all, he loved causing the blonde mental anguish.

Besides, Cloud asked Sephiroth before the fight to let the boy win… and, the silver-haired man grinned, the demon-winged blonde promised he would put up a good fight against him before Sephiroth ultimately pulled him into a never-ending nightmare.

It was fun to bother the blonde. He always did it at Hollow Bastion, so why the hell would he stop now?

"How did you lose?! I mean… you're even more legendary than SORA is!!! How the FUCK did _you_ lose to a little **_BRAT_**, Sephiroth!?" Leon shouted, flailing his limbs about like a man possessed. "This isn't _fair_…!!!" the brunette growled, clenching his fists at his sides, "who the HELL is ever going to beat that kid?!"

"I _could_ have beaten him, as I'm sure you're well aware. However, it's all Cloud's fault that I lost."

Leon's expression turned deadly. "**_WHAT_**!?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "Cloud made me do it."

"And you actually **_LISTENED_** to him!?" Again, Sephiroth shrugged.

"I wanted to. I need companionship in the Darkness, Squall, and I _must_ keep Cloud with me. After all, he is my unwilling counterpart-slash-puppet." The silver-haired man smirked. "You did notice the wings, didn't you?"

And, as he did with Yuffie, Leon stopped listening to Sephiroth talking after he called him by the wrong name. Fuck, was anyone _ever_ going to get it right!? IT WASN'T THAT FUCKING **_HARD_**!!!

"You're angry at me for addressing you as 'Squall'?" Sephiroth asked, completely amused, "I never realized you could get so enraged over something quite meager as that."

"Shut up you fucking _loser_," Leon muttered under his breath. He would have moved in - or entertained thoughts - to shoot Sephiroth, but… Leon didn't have a _death_ wish… just because the psycho didn't murder Sora, that didn't mean Sephiroth wouldn't have any qualms about killing _Leon_.

Sephiroth continued smirking as Leon glared at him. "I'm going to _kill_ Cloud for this…"

The silver-haired man narrowed his glowing aqua eyes at Leon and snarled, "no. No, you're _not_. You keep your filthy hands off my property or I _will_ destroy you."

Leon frowned, ignored Sephiroth, and turned to look out the window, hoping to see someone - _anyone_ - who looked like they'd be able to give Sora a severe ass-kicking in the arena.

But… hope was completely lost, he knew that now. Hell, the Rock Titan lost to Sora… not to mention the Ice Titan… even _Hades_ lost to the fucking kid… and Sephiroth was obviously a complete waste…

…granted, Sephiroth wasn't _as_ worthless as Cloud or Yuffie, but he was pretty fucking close, considering he took an order - rather, a _request_ - from _CLOUD_, of all people…

…damn Cloud-obsessed psycho…

The brunette frowned heavily, hoping… _hoping_… anyone at _all_ would do at that point… but he could see no one that would pose even the littlest threat to the young Keybearer… beyond Sephiroth, that was, and it was obvious Sephiroth was too goddamn crazy to look beyond Cloud and grant Leon one innocent little request.

He scowled. Life sucked. It wasn't _fair_! How could Cloud and Sephiroth have turned _against_ him like that!? Were they out of their _minds_, _letting_ themselves lose to a little **_BOY_**!?

Leon looked around the small enclosure and frowned. Where the hell _was_ Cloud, anyway?

"I suppose I'll be off now," Sephiroth started, casting Leon a smug look of superiority, "I have my _own_ business to take care of."

The brunette watched as Sephiroth teleported away at the same time Cloud strode into the arena, ready to fight against his 'Darkness'. Leon frowned again.

…this constant failure really, _really_ sucked.

Leon raised his eyebrow as he thought, only partially watching the two winged ones as they went on to engage in a rough, lightning-fast battle.

After a short pause, the brunette cackled wickedly, turning away from the spectacle.

Yes… that was it… of _course_… that would work…

……_Ansem_ would be able to beat Sora.

Upon further consideration… Leon cackled even louder. Even though it meant all of their worlds would inevitably be consumed by absolute Darkness and overrun by the Heartless - and all things bad and evil that the Darkness entails - the brunette silently hoped that Ansem would be able to give him a good, solid - not to mention _merciless_ - victory.

…so Leon he was spiteful. Big deal.

He wanted to _WIN_, goddammit, no matter the consequences.


	4. Leon and Hollow Bastion, post Ansem

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, Squeenix's.  
**Rating:** PG-13 for Leon's pissy whining.   
**Pairing:** Not-so-slight Seph/Cloud implications.  
**Summary:** Leon bitches to (at) everyone after Sora's battle with Ansem.  
**Notes:** Because it was requested, the (very) final 15-Minute Ficlet installment for the word 'loss'. 912 words/30 minutes. Went way over, yes. I don't really like this one much… bleh. Leon… GET HELP.

——————————

Leon was absolutely shocked when they all found themselves - not just himself, Aerith and Yuffie, since they were already at the place, but the _rest_ of them, too - back at Hollow Bastion. Cid came in with Cloud directly behind him, shouting something like 'look who decided to show his fuckin' face 'round here', as the blonde walked directly up to Aerith, surprised to see his former girlfriend once more.

…of course, their little reunion didn't last too long, seeing as Sephiroth had returned to the castle as well. Upon catching sight of the younger man, Sephiroth pulled the Masamune on the pink-clad girl as he wrapped his other arm securely around Cloud, growling at Aerith for even dare entertaining thoughts of hugging _his_ blonde.

Not that Leon was paying attention to any of that, of course. Since they were all back in the castle, that could only mean one thing…

"…THERE'S _NO WAY HE COULD **LOSE**_!!!"

Five sets of bewildered eyes - the majority of irises blue, for some strange reason - set themselves upon a red-faced Leon as the man harshly kicked a bookcase in the library.

"HOW DID HE WIN!? **_HOW_**!? ANSEM SHOULD HAVE WON!!!"

Sephiroth snorted in wicked amusement, Aerith covered her mouth with her hand, Cloud struggled against Sephiroth without really paying attention after that initial bit, Cid swore, and Yuffie's jaw dropped upon hearing Leon's outburst. They all knew he was spiteful, but damn. That was very, **_very_** strange, even from _him_.

"Err… Leon…," Yuffie started, taking a tentative step towards her partner - rather, _former_ partner now, considering they didn't need to deal with Heartless anymore - "…it's a _good_ thing Ansem lost, remember…? Don't be such a freak…"

The brunette simply turned to glare at her, fingering the trigger of his gunblade.

The silver-haired man tightened his arm around Cloud's chest, simultaneously pulling him away from the crowd as he spoke. "Nevermind that, girl, Squall has a terrible grudge against the young Keybearer…"

Leon's eye twitched. Sephiroth's voice was even more chiding than usual, and he hated it… not to mention Cloud's constant struggling wasn't helping the brunette's rapidly growing headache.

"Goddamn, Leon, you gotta let that shit _go_," the pilot muttered, wiping at his nose with one calloused thumb, "just because you lost to the kid a coupla times don't mean ya gotta dwell on it, shit…"

The brunette turned to snarl at Cid. Like the oldest man was one to talk… he nearly killed Yuffie for accidentally putting a ding in one of his Gummis three years ago and _still_ wouldn't let her borrow one of his precious ships…

Leon scoffed. _Hypocrite_.

Aerith took a step forward - and managed to carefully bypass the sharp tip of Sephiroth's precious sword poised at her throat - and suggested, soothingly, "maybe we should let you rest, Leon… you've had a rough day…"

Leon shrank away from the girl's touch and hissed. "No… _NO_! I'm not going to stop until someone beats that fucking kid!"

Once again, Sephiroth snickered, mocking the gunblade wielder even as he continued backing out of the room, demon-winged counterpart nearly cemented to his side. The silver-haired freak only laughed harder as steely blue eyes shot in his direction, no doubt wishing him a very, _very_ painful death.

"Sq—Leon, come _on_," the ninja muttered, taking a place beside Aerith, "just let this crap _go_ already!" Yuffie huffed, placing her balled fists upon her hips. "Y'know, this side of you is makin' you a lot less _cute_ and a lot more _annoying_."

With a loud cry, Leon kicked the bookcase, the force even - somehow - spinning the little revolving niche on the other side of the room. His fiery rage would not be quelled until someone beat Sora… but it was useless. Absolutely, positively useless…

There was no hope for him, now. Absolutely none. Ansem had obviously lost, Yuffie and Cloud sucked as partners, Sephiroth was a fucking freak, and Cid…

Leon turned slowly, raising an eyebrow at their smoking father-figure. Maybe Cid could—

He cut that thought short with a sigh. No, Cid wouldn't be able to run Sora over with a Gummi… hell, they were probably never going to see the spiky-haired boy anymore, anyway.

Leon crossed his arms and leaned up against one of the bookcases, taking on his normal bored, apathetic stance. Now that Sora beat Ansem and all their worlds - or so Leon assumed - were restored, that meant he would eventually forget about Sora, so it didn't matter.

…well, if he was _lucky_ he would.

Perhaps that was the only way Leon could beat Sora - by simply forgetting him. That would be the best thing to do, right? Obviously it wouldn't be the most _satisfying_, but it was for the best… after all, he didn't want to _kill_ Sora…

…not _really_, anyway.

Leon sighed. Fuck it. Whatever. He would never, _ever_ win to Sora.

__

Ever.

But… that was okay.

The brunette looked over to Sephiroth as the crazy fuck happily tortured the spiky-haired one in his arms.

…well…

If he couldn't utterly destroy _Sora_ then the least he could do is go after a decent replacement, Leon figured…

…and Cloud looked enough like Sora, he supposed, the both of them had bright-as-hell blue eyes and scarily spiky hair…

So… maybe Leon could get his revenge _that_ way…

Leon turned face and cackled. Yes… yes… all would be well for him, soon…

…if Sephiroth would allow him the chance to get near the blonde, that was.


End file.
